


Our Tree

by hydeout



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Married Couple, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydeout/pseuds/hydeout
Summary: Akaashi slowly sat down on the large branch, still keeping close to the base. "I'm very scared Bokuto - san.""It's okay, 'Kaashi." Bokuto said and got closer to the boy, taking the younger's hand. "Look it's less scary. Open your eyes."He held onto the older's hand, and when he opened his eyes they weren't as high up as he thought. The trees did look nicer from up here, and light made patterns on the ground that Akaashi didn't ever notice before."Oh. . .""Right? You can see the sky better from up here." Bokuto said, in the calmest voice he'd ever heard."You can." Akaashi whispered."It's almost as pretty as you."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Our Tree

“Hurry up!”

“I am not chasing after you Bokuto-san, I fell and ruined my pants last time.”

“Kaashi!~ Come onnnnnnn!”

Being 8 is hard. Especially when the boy who lives in the house next to you has an obsession with trying to get you to sit in a tree with him? Bokuto Koutarou moved in next to Akaashi a week ago, and the very next day after they moved in, Bokuto was in front of Akaashi’s door asking to play. The thing is, Akaashi has friends, but he likes being inside and reading. He likes when him and his mother solve puzzles and board games together. He had homework to do, but his mother insisted Akaashi go play with Bokuto. 

So now, everyday, Bokuto has had him go outside into the woods to play with his volleyball. Except yesterday when the older grey haired boy told him he wanted to sit on one of the big trees. Akaashi said no, but today he’s asked again, and whatever, He’s never climbed a tree before, so hopefully the grey haired boy will help him. 

Akaashi was now a few meters behind Bokuto, who was running to the big tree. 

"I told you, Bokuto - san, I do not know how to climb a tree." Akaashi sighed. 

The boy who lived next to him was loud, energetic, athletic and quite annoying to say the least. 

"It's okay, I'm strong enough to help you!" Bokuto said, looking back with a toothy grin. 

Once they'd gotten to the tree, Bokuto started to climb up first. Akaashi tried to follow suit but slid down a few times before he finally settled on a steady branch. 

"B - Bokuto - san!" Akaashi yelled, holding onto the tree with eyes shut tightly. The blue eyed boy had just looked underneath him and realised how far from the ground he was. 

Bokuto climbed down to Akaashi's branch and sat behind him. "Hey, if you sit down it's less scary, Kaashi." 

"I - Get me down, please." Akaashi whimpered, his eyes still closed. 

"Well you gotta sit down if you wanna get on the ground. Come on, sit!" 

Akaashi slowly sat down on the large branch, still keeping close to the base. "I'm very scared Bokuto - san." 

"It's okay, Kaashi." Bokuto said and got closer to the boy, taking the younger's hand. "Look it's less scary. Open your eyes." 

He held onto the older's hand, and when he opened his eyes they weren't as high up as he thought. The trees did look nicer from up here, and light made patterns on the ground that Akaashi didn't ever notice before. 

"Oh. . ."

"Right? You can see the sky better from up here." Bokuto said, in the calmest voice he'd ever heard. 

"You can." Akaashi whispered. 

"It's almost as pretty as you." 

"Wh - what?"

"You're very pretty Akaashi." Bokuto said, much more clearly this time. 

Now, instead of looking at the sky, the two were staring at one another. The curly haired boy had a bright red blush splattered onto his cheeks and the older looked at Akaashi as if there was nothing surprising or weird about what he'd just said. 

"I'm a boy, Bokuto - san, I cannot be pretty." Akaashi said, very matter of fact-ly. 

"Yes you can, if a doll, a piece of clothing, or a bedroom can he pretty, a boy can be pretty. . . you. . . you can be pretty. And you are." Bokuto said and gripped Akaashi's hand softly. 

Akaashi's eyes were wide, and his blush only seemed to be getting worse. "Bokuto - san, you must not have seen very many pretty things-"

Bokuto shook his head. "That's not very nice, don't say that you're not pretty when you are. If you weren't I wouldn't have come to see you so often, I like looking at your eyes and your hair and - and - and your hands. I like that I'm holding your hand actually." 

Akaashi stared at the older's hand in his own, suddenly becoming aware they were there. What was Akaashi to do? The weird, loud and annoying boy from next door was making his heart race and his stomach feel weird. what is this? Is he allergic to Bokuto - san? Maybe not, you can't be allergic to people. But he likes this, likes the way Bokuto looks at him. He likes the glow in Bokuto's eyes and the dimples in his cheeks, he likes the sharp teeth that show when he smiles. Maybe Akaashi also thinks he's pretty. 

"I like your eyes too." Akaashi whispered. 

"I like you." Bokuto whispered back. 

"Koutarou!" 

"It's nee-chan. . . Let's get down okay?" Bokuto smiled. 

The two came down, Akaashi terrified and Bokuto helping him off the tree. Bokuto's sisters said absolutely nothing about the fact that their brother refused to let go of Akaashi's hand, or the fact that Akaashi couldn't stop blushing the entire time they walked him home. They did giggle when Bokuto kissed Akaashi's cheek goodbye. 

Akaashi's stomach did backflips as he walked into the house, cheeks red, hands sweaty, and eyes so wide it looked like he had done something wrong. 

"Keiji, my love, are alright?" His mother asked with a smile on her face. 

"I think I'm allergic to Bokuto - san." Akaashi said quickly. 

She laughed as Akaashi walked into the kitchen, where she had been when she saw his face. 

"Why do you think that?"

"My stomach felt weird today, and my hands are sweaty, and and and and and and-"

"Slow down, Keiji. Slow down." She hummed out and kneeled down in front of him. "He makes you nervous? Your cheeks are so red, baby, how did you-" Her laugh cut her off as she placed two warm hands on Akaashi's cheeks. 

"He told me he liked my eyes and held my hand and my face is hot, and my hands are sweaty and my heart won't stop beating, mom, what if I die?"

"You're not going to die, Keiji. It's gonna be okay, maybe you should go take a shower?" 

"Yes, okay. A shower."

  
  


__

"'Kaashi!" 

"Bokuto-san~." 

Bokuto laughed at the way Akaashi said his name, taking the younger's hand. "You wanna go to our tree? We haven't gone in a little while, and she needs some kind of love and care." 

"Well that's because we have been practicing for nationals, and studying for your exams Bokuto-san, which we need to keep doing. If you don't pass, you don't go to nationals, and if you don't go to nationals, we'll surely lose."

"But our treeeeeee." Bokuto whined and pouted at his best friend. 

Soon enough, Akaashi would come to realise that the hand holding, and cheek kissing wasn't something that regular best friends do. He would soon come to realise that both their families decided not to say anything because, and according to both of their mothers: they don't have the heart to tell the two they are in fact, gay. 

"Bokuto - san, we need every moment we can get-"

"Kaashi, please? We don't have time to just talk. I miss you."

Curse this man. Curse him. Every time he uses this serious tone on him, Akaashi melts and he doesn't know how to tell Bokuto no. 

"Fine, but only for a bit, alright? We have to study." 

"Yay!" 

As they climbed up their tree and got to the thickest branch, Akaashi sat down with his back to the trunk. Bokuto sat in front with a wide grin, immediately laying himself on Akaashi's chest. This was normal for them, a small intimate moment they could only have in their tree. So high up no one could see them, and the only noise that could interrupt was the birds. 

The light danced on Bokuto's back as Akaashi wrapped his arms around him. The lights have always been Akaashi's favorite thing, he could write a thousand poems about how pretty Bokuto's eyes look like this. Akaashi doesn't exactly know that this isn't how best friends work, but he does know he loves Bokuto. Has know that he's loved Bokuto since that day in this tree, but it took him a while to be okay with that. 

"Kaashi?" 

"Yes Bokuto - san?" 

"I want to stay here forever."

"We need food, Bokuto-san." Akaashi laughed. 

"I wish we could stay here, and I wouldn't need anything else if we did. We could build a house here." 

"As much as I love this tree, tree houses kill them a lot of the time and this isn't exactly real woods. It's only a mile and we live very close." 

"Why do you have to be so smart?" Bokuto whined. 

"I'm very sorry." Akaashi hummed, and made himself a little more comfortable. 

"I like the way you're heartbeat feels on my ears." 

Now Akaashi knew it was the start of their game. They'd list things they liked about one another until Bokuto deemed someone the winner. 

"I like the way you feel on my chest." 

"I like that you don't make me feel like I have to be the loudest version of myself to get you to like me." 

"I like that you don't mind taking me places, even though you're the one they want." 

"I like how smart you are." 

"I like how devoted you are." 

"I like how selfless you are with me." 

"I like how selfless you are with everyone." 

This went on for a while until Bokuto declared himself the winner after making Akaashi blush, and they got down the tree. 

  
  
  


__

"Well what if we bought a house by there?" 

"Koutarou, I love you, and I love that tree just as much as you do-"

"Then why aren't you fighting to be closer?" 

"Because your career is in Osaka, we should be living there!" 

"I want a home, 'Kaashi. Not an apartment, and I want that home to be by our tree!" 

"We don't have to only have things happen there-"

"We fell in love there! I asked you to be my boyfriend there! I asked you to marry me there!"

"I know that-"

"Do you not care about it?" 

"Don't say that, of course I love that tree, I have the best moments of my entire life there, Koutarou, but if you want a career in volleyball we need to live where you can be trained by olympians."

"You don't care." 

"How can you say that?"

"Because I'm the one who asks you to go, I'm the one who initiates everything there!"

"Koutarou, that tree can't be the backbone of our relationship and that's what you want it to be." 

Akaashi walked away, and Bokuto stood in the kitchen in shock.

  
  


___

"Your marks are horrible, Bokuto-san." 

"What? No they're not! I passed." 

The two chubby kids were sat in Bokuto's room, with Akaashi sitting indian style on the ground. He had Bokuto's report card and his own in his hands, comparing them. 

"How do you have such low marks in Literature, I helped you read that book." 

"Well actually, your help brought my grade up to there." 

"Where was it before?" 

"Well I wasn't passing literature before."

"Literature is not that hard-"

"Easy for you to say! You read out loud really well! I can't read the big words you can, it's insane." 

Akaashi smiled as Bokuto sat down in front of him, passing him a glass filled to the brim with water. Akaashi took a sip to make sure nothing fell out, his eyes crossing slightly. Bokuto used two hands to sip his juice and closed his eyes. The pause was a short one, but it wasn't awkward and if anything they were used to coexisting now. Compared to Bokuto's old friends back where he used to live, Akaashi was so much quieter. He didn't want to always be outside or always be playing video games, sometimes he wanted to read to Bokuto. Other times he wanted to play with puzzles or help him with homework (even if Akaashi was a grade lower than Bokuto). 

"Well, I still think you need to be studying more if you want to get into Fukurodani." 

"Well, my volleyball skills will do all the talking." 

"They will not, I am still taller than you."

"My dad is taller than your dad, so I'm gonna be taller, watch. I'm just not done growing." 

"Neither am I, Bokuto - san." 

"Why don't you just call me Koutarou?"

"You are not family, it is disrespectful." Akaashi hummed as he diverted his attention to his school bag, looking through his notebook. 

"I've never been called _san_ before, I like when you use it." 

"Well you are older than me." 

"But you're smarter."

"Well, we're all smart in different ways. You're smarter than me when it comes to sports, I just read better. We all use the space in our brains differently." 

"Oh. That makes sense." 

"Yes it does."

"Will you come with me to Fukurodani?" 

"Well, I was thinking Nekoma-"

"Noooo! Come with me to Fukurodani, you're smart enough! You'll get in super quick! They have houses there and we could live together!" 

"Well we have time to think about it-"

"C'mon Kaashi, we gotta go together!" 

"Lower your voice, Bokuto-san."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Akaashi groaned frustradely, his hands going over his eyes. What was he gonna do with this kid? They hung out every single day now, and it was still hell sometimes for Akaashi. But he came back for the butterflies in his tummy and the cheek kisses.

"Please?" Akaashi almost begged. 

Bokuto stopped himself from the cocky retort he was going to give, the way Akaashi's eyes looked. They were pleading with him, and who was he to say no when he did that? 

"Can I get a kiss?" Bokuto asked, his voice in a quiet whisper while pointing to his cheek. 

The younger nodded and leaned over, leaving a soft kiss on his soft skin. The two of them blushed slightly but they were in the midst of getting used to this. 

"There." Akaashi hummed before leaning up against Bokuto's bed. 

"Kaashi?" 

"Yes, Bokuto-san." 

"We'll be together forever, right?" 

"Uhm, well, if I-"

"No! Stop being smart, and just tell me you want to be around me forever." 

"Well, the idea is nice." 

"Oh my God, you suck."

"I do not." 

"You're right."

Bokuto grinned as he leaned forward, kissing Akaashi's cheek. 

"Why do you like kisses so much?" 

"Well, to practice for when we get married." 

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." 

"Mhm!"

  
  


__

"He brought someone else to our tree, Konoha, I don't-" Bokuto started, tears brimming in his eyes. 

"Dude, it's a tree-"

"No, you don't- you don't understand. That's our place, its our little thing. We- God, I fell in love with him there and he's tainted it." 

"Big word you got there-"

"No! Stop, listen to me!"

Konoha sighed and put his hands on Bokuto's shoulders. "Do you want to know why I'm so calm about this?" 

"Please tell me. . . Please." Bokuto whimpered as tears fell down his cheeks. 

"Because I, unlike you weird fucks, understand that the two of you are not normal _best friends._ You both are head over heels in love with one another and are dumber than hell." Konoha explained. "You don't just hold you best friend's hand, you don't just carry your best friend when he's fallen asleep, you don't just cuddle in a fucking tree, you don't call the place you two share _tainted_ just because he's your best friend." 

"But. . . You think he loves me back?" 

"God you're so, so stupid." Konoha whispered in fascination. 

"Please, I just want to be with him, and he brought this guy who's - who's taller than me there. And - and he said he likes tall boys and I - I'm taller than Kaashi but not that tall."

"What if, and this is something big. Why don't you ask him to go to your tree, right?" 

"Yeah?" 

"And then you just go, _be my boyfriend_. I will bet a good amount of money it works."

Bokuto groaned loudly and clenched his eyes shut. "That'll never work." 

"What the fuck-"

"He's never gonna wanna be with me if I ask him like that." 

"You need to ask him soon before that guy does."

"Oh my God." 

Konoha smirked a bit to himself because that seemed to have worked. "Yeah, Bokuto, imagine. Some guy, taller than you, taking that tree and making it theirs. Kissing Akaashi up against that tree, I mean come on dude." 

"I heard my name?" Akaashi asked as he walked up behind them. 

"Shit! you scared me. I gotta go, Keiji, see you guys at practice." Konoha said, almost literally running away. 

Bokuto sniffled and made grabby hands at Akaashi. 

"Why are you crying, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi whispered, and hugged Bokuto's waist. 

There was a moment where Bokuto considered telling him, but he wanted to do it at their tree. He wanted to ask at their tree. Konoha was right, he couldn't bare the thought of someone else getting to kiss his Kaashi so he had to do it soon. Tonight. 

"It's okay, I'm okay. Can we go to the tree, Kaashi? I want to talk to you."

"Yes, that's fine. We still have practice so let's not be too long there, okay?" 

Bokuto nodded and pressed a kiss on Akaashi's cheek. The grey haired man had his arms wrapped around his best friend and there was a moment where they didn't feel as old as they were. 17 and 18 were scary, so much scarier than when they first met. His eyes welled up with tears once again and his hands shook as he hugged his best friend tighter. 

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, Bokuto - san. Please do not cry. Do you want a kiss-"

"I love you, Kaashi." 

"Oh, I love you too. You are my best friend, and my favorite person." 

"Forever." 

"Yes, forever." Akaashi was scared, Bokuto didn't cry much and when he did, it was serious. "We have class soon, Bokuto - san." 

"Okay." There was a sniffle.

"We can go to our tree tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Kaashi." 

"I'll see you at practice." 

  
  


___

Akaashi had buried himself in his office, angry with his husband to say the least but he didn't have the energy to argue. He was drained from work already and Bokuto was just making him even more stressed out, his eyes were wet with tears. The two rarely fought, but Akaashi always felt like shit afterwards. He always felt like it was somehow his own fault. 

Bokuto was hungry and didn't know how to cook, so he took a recipe from online for something quick and chopped vegetables angrily. He wasn't crying, but he knew Akaashi was and it took every piece of him to not walk into that room and apologize just so his husband would stop crying. But he was standing his ground. Bokuto wanted to have children and have them grow up in a neighborhood like the one they grew up in. But Akaashi wasn't thinking about that, he was only thinking about Bokuto's career. 

Bokuto was so angry, initially he didn't notice the burning vegetables on the pan. He wasn't just angry, he was desperate for his Keiji. 

As the smell traveled through the house, that was when Bokuto realised the vegetables were fucking black. He groaned and turned off the fire. Akaashi emerged into the kitchen, his eyes puffy and nose all red from crying. 

"What'd you burn?"

"Vegetables." Bokuto muttered. 

"You're hungry? I'll make you-"

"I've got it." 

"You obviously don't, Koutarou, let me make you something." 

Bokuto didn't want to look at his husband because he knew if he did, he'd immediately want to comfort him. But when Akaashi came into his peripheral vision he looked and his heart broke, because Bokuto caused that. 

"Keiji-"

"What do you want me to make you?" 

Bokuto didn't care about the food anymore, he just wanted to comfort his baby. His best friend, his lover, his husband. He was crying, and it was Bokuto's fault and why couldn't Bokuto just let Akaashi have what he wanted? 

"I didn't mean to make you cry-" 

"Something quick? Maybe just an omelette and rice?" 

"I just want us to have kids and stuff, and cities aren't for kids, ya know?" 

"Or. . . I should make dinner, it's getting late." 

"Keiji, please." 

Akaashi looked at husband. "Dinner? Or something quick?"

"Baby, I don't care about food right now, you were crying." 

"I'm fine, Koutarou." 

Bokuto walked over and placed his hands on his husband's cheeks. "I'm sorry I raised my voice at you, I just- I want you to want what I do. And there's so many more reasons I wanna buy a house back home then just the tree. I promise I think of this relationship as more than just that piece of wood, okay?" 

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore, Koutarou, I just want to feed you. You need to eat." 

"I don't care about food anymore, I care about you."

"And I care about your stomach-" 

"Kiss me." 

"Koutarou." 

"Akaashi-Bokuto Keiji, kiss me." 

Akaashi shook his head but leaned up to kiss his husband anyways. Bokuto led their lips slowly before picking up the pace and grabbing the younger by the thighs to pick him up. The taller sat Akaashi on the island before kissing at his neck. 

"Koutarou, you haven't eaten." 

"I want you." 

"Not now, okay?"

Bokuto pulled away, and nodded. He pressed more soft kisses on his lips before playing with Akaashi's hair. 

"I'm sorry I made you cry." 

"No, Kou, I was just overthinking."

"I should have known that would have made you overthink, I know how you get when I raise my voice at you. I need to stop doing that, I'm an asshole. I - I don't fucking deserve you." 

"Stop that." 

"No it's true, you care so much about me, and I just want you to be selfish. I want you to think about what you want, and not how it's going to affect my life with you. But you do, you care so much and I don't deserve that." 

"You deserve the world, Koutarou." 

"You are my world." 

Akaashi placed hands on Bokuto's cheeks. 

"You still need to eat." 

"Fine." 

  
  


___

"My mom made me pack food, do you want?" 

"No thank you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi hummed, as he placed a bandaid on Bokuto's knee. 

"My mom made Onigiri, though." 

The younger looked up slowly and placed both hands out. "Yes please." 

"I knew you'd say yes!" 

"I like onigiri." 

"I know you do, you're gonna turn into one." 

"That would be fine." 

The two were sitting down on a tree branch, they'd just come home from school and sat down in their tree. Bokuto had a small cut on his knee and Akaashi insisted on placing a bandaid on it. There was no getting out of it and it has become so routine that Bokuto's mother packed more food for them as after school snacks. 

Bokuto handed the younger boy a rice ball and started to drink his own fruit pouch, as he rummaged through the food in his lunch box. 

"We should get married in this forest." Bokuto hummed.

"No, I want to get married on a beach." 

"Okay, but can I give you the ring here?"

"Yeah, that's fine. What if I gave you the ring?" 

"That's fine, but if you do, give it to me here." 

"Okay, and you'll put it on?" 

"If it fits, yeah!" 

"Oh yes, I have to make sure the ring fits."

"Maybe we should practice." 

"They have ring candies we can practice with." 

"Oh yeah! I'll get us some after school tomorrow, I'll ask my mother for money."

"I've never been to a wedding." 

"Neither have I." 

"Maybe we can have your sisters help us." 

"Yeah!" 

"It's going to be a good wedding." 

"The best wedding!" 

  
  


___

Akaashi was first to climb the big tree, getting up towards the top and sitting where they usually sat now. They’d gone up a lot higher then the first branch the day they found this tree. It was probably one of Akaashi’s favorite accomplishments, being able to climb to the highest branch now. He sat down with his back to the log and his bag hanging off one of the branches.

“It’s dark, you have the flashlight on your phone, right Kaashi?”

“Yes. It’s fine. You wanted to talk to me about something- stop hanging off the side, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto was just hanging off the side of the branch because he had the body strength to do so. He laughed at Akaashi’s scolding, and leaned forward to nestle his nose against his best friend’s.

“I’m fine.” He hummed, the owl boy’s smile so wide it was at his eyes. It made Akaashi’s heart skip a beat. “You make me feel so special, Kaashi.”

As the younger of the two closed his eyes to recollect thoughts, that sincere voice was what turned his brain into liquid and he couldn’t think correctly.

“You said you wanted to talk about something?” 

“Oh. Yeah.”

The older took Akaashi’s hands into his own, staring down at the contrast. Akaashi’s skin was so much more vibrant and filled with color then Bokuto’s. He was so pretty and his eyes made the best contrast to his skin tone. Everything about him was beautiful and here Bokuto was, about to ask the most beautiful boy in school on a date. 

The younger of the two placed his hand on Bokuto's cheek, offering a small smile. "Bokuto-san, whatever it is-"

The owl boy nodded and took a deep breath. "I like you-"

"I like you too-"

"No 'Kaashi, not like our game. I want to kiss your lips, to hold you close. I want to call you my boyfriend before anyone else, I want to be all of your firsts." 

"Oh." 

"And I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, or if I'm giving you a hard time. You can think about it, but I want you. I want tell people how much I love you!" 

"Bokuto-san." 

"You probably don't like me, that's okay Kaashi. That's okay, it is, it really is. I'll never stop loving you though okay? I'll never make you feel weird about being with someone else, it'll just. . . hurt."

The older boy was so in his own head that he'd started crying on his own, and Akaashi was trying to talk but he just kept rambling. 

"Can I kiss you, Bokuto-san?" 

"Yes, it's okay." 

Bokuto turned his head so his best friend could kiss his cheek. 

"No, your lips." 

"You want to - you want to kiss my lips?" 

"Yes, I've been trying to tell you I love you too, that I want to do all of that with you all well. But you're just. . . You're nervous. It's okay though, I am too." 

"Kaashi-" 

"You are a star, and you've been placed in my lap and I don't know how to thank the universe for giving me one of their brightest." 

Bokuto placed his hands on Akaashi's waist, they'd been shaking and the older still hadn't stopped crying. He didn't know why but his best friend didn't feel real. 

"I love you." 

"You can kiss me." 

"Okay."

Bokuto leaned closer to his Akaashi, closing his eyes as their lips pressed together. The kiss was awkward at first but soon the two of them got used to it, and Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck. They both pulled away panting and Akaashi looked down, his face was bright red and he couldn't bear to look up. 

"That's was-" 

"Kaashi, it was amazing. You're amazing, you're so amazing!" 

The owl boy nestled into his neck, holding onto him. "I'm not very good at kissing-" 

"Oh but it was great, can I kiss you again?" 

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi laughed. "It's getting late, we have to go!"

"Oh, please? I want to kiss you! I'm never gonna last that long without kissing you ever again." 

"One more, then we have to go." 

"Okay." 

  
  


__

"I can't climb this- Agh!" 

Bokuto picked his husband up, almost daring to throw him over his shoulder. "I'll carry you!" 

"Koutarou, I'm gonna make you sleep in the basement if you drop me. I will literally-" 

"I could never drop my world." 

"Very sweet, but I mean it Koutarou." 

Bokuto makes it up to the sturdiest branch without dropping Akaashi, but he's winded. Akaashi gripped the branch tightly, terrified he'd fall. They hadn't been to this tree in years, and the editor's hands were shaking, he was so scared. Bokuto watched his husband's scared face, and he scooted as close as he could, his chest basically up against Akaashi's. A small part of Bokuto was angry that the man he loved no longer enjoyed this, but the other part of him was just happy he'd agreed. 

"Hey, Keiji?" 

"Y - yes - yes baby?" 

"Hey, look at me. Just keep your eyes on me." 

The younger did as he was told and found himself placing his hands on Bokuto's arms. He looked so scared and it broke Bokuto's heart. 

"Please - please don't uhm, don't let me fall please." 

"I could never let you fall, Keiji." 

"Okay." 

Bokuto hugged his husband close and nestled his head into Akaashi's neck, trying to calm down. Even though it held every piece of magic for him, Akaashi was now scared of this. It was upsetting, it made his heart hurt and suddenly he didn't want to be up here anymore. 

"I'm sorry, 'Kaashi." 

"N - no, it's - it's okay." 

"It's not. You . . . You don't like it here anymore." 

"I'm just scared of falling, Bokuto-san-"

"Did you just call me Bokuto-san?' 

Akaashi blushed and buried his face in Bokuto's chest, laughing at himself. 

"I did, didn't I?" 

Bokuto pulled away with the most giant grin on his face, trying to get a look at Akaashi. 

"You called me Bokuto-san." 

"I'm very dumb-" 

"Keiji, we're married." 

"I know!" 

The two of them were in a fit if giggles, eyes crinkling at the sides. The laughter brought them to just sit and smile at one another. 

"I'm so in love with you, baby." 

There was a soft nod, his eyes closing again as to not look at the ground. "I love you so much too." 

"I'm sorry you're up here." 

"No - I know it means a lot to you. I love this place but I've grown out of her, and honestly. . . Koutarou, I think we should leave this to whichever tiny couple decides to fall in love here." 

Bokuto sighed at that, wrapping his arms around Akaashi's waist. "I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing for things you want, Koutarou. We're not always going to agree, and that's okay. If you want to buy a house here. . . We can buy a house here." 

Bokuto knew it didn't feel right now, it hurt his heart. He was making Keiji do something that made him feel unsafe, and now his husband was agreeing to the thing they've been fighting about for a month. 

"Please don't agree now." 

"Wh - what?" 

"Don't agree to my shitty ideas now." 

"They're not shitty - Koutarou look at me." 

Akaashi placed a hand on his husband's face, taking a deep breath. Bokuto looked incredibly sad as he looked at his Keiji. 

"I'm so sorry." 

"I want this house, because I want what's going to make you happy. Okay? I was thinking more about what you needed, but if you think this is what you need, then let's buy the house. We can stay looking at our tree from the ground, we can show our children it. They can go to Fukorodani the way we did. They have these woods to play in." 

"Keiji." Bokuto whimpered as he buried his face in Akaashi's neck. "I'm sorry I've been fighting so much about this, I won't - we don't have to. Let's move to Osaka, baby. We can get a big loft in Osaka and I'm so so sorry." 

"No no, the house." 

"I hate that I make you compromise." 

"That's what marriage is, Koutarou." 

"But I want you to have whatever you want, I want to give you everything! I want you to have the entire world, I'd give you the moon if I could." 

"You are so much more than I could ever ask for, you mean so much more to me then the location of where we'll be living." 

Bokuto kissed Akaashi's jaw slowly, moving back up to his lips. "I just wish we could both get what we want." 

"I want the house here." 

"No you don't." 

"You're right, I don't." 

Bokuto whined loudly, kicking his legs in frustration like a small child. "Then why are you saying it's okay?" 

"Because this is what you want." 

"Kaashi, other than my volleyball stuff, is there another reason you don't want to be here?" 

"I don't want to look at my old house. My father-"

"Oh." 

"But you're right about the kids thing, if we want to adopt, it'd be better if we adopted in a house. And I really really want to have this child with you. So, you're right, you're completely right. We need a home for our child, a good home! Not some kind of apartment in a big city." 

"Babyyyyy." 

"Yes, my big baby of a husband?" 

"I'm so in love with you it's crazy." 

Akaashi smiled and just laid in this man's arms, his eyes closed. 

"We can keep talking about this when we get back to our apartment." 

"Keiji?" 

"Mhm?"

"Do you think, if our younger selves were to have seen our wedding. . . Do you think they would have liked it?" 

"You mean the same gay little boys who asked to get married in the woods?" 

There was a loud laugh that escaped Bokuto, because yes, those little boys. The same boys who got married on a beach at 24 just because one of them said they wanted to get married on a beach one time when they were 8. They never got to practice that wedding, Akaashi's father didn't want a gay son and had thrown the fit of a lifetime. It was so bad, Akaashi's parents divorced and he didn't see Bokuto for a month. 

Bokuto had been worried sick and he could only remember both Keiji and his mother looking grey. It was just grey. Walking by Akaashi's house felt depressing, and Bokuto had spent a lot of time crying and throwing fits. He didn't want anyone else but Akaashi, he just wanted the boy he was supposed to marry. It was when Bokuto broke his wrist and went to the hospital that Akaashi had started hanging out with him again. They went to the hospital everyday and there were moments where they'd fallen asleep on the hospital bed together. 

That was when Akaashi's mother decided to divorce his father. At the time, she said she had always been thinking of it. But now that Akaashi is old enough to understand, her reasoning changed. 

_"When I saw you two asleep in that hospital bed together, I swear I saw your entire life flash before my eyes. Koutarou's mother and I would make bets on how long it would take before you two actually got married, but watching that it felt real. The two of you hadn't spoken for a month, you two were so young that most kids would have just forgotten about the other. But no, you two fell right back into each other, right where you left off. I knew if I let your father stay he wasn't going to let you be happy. I just want you to be happy. At the time, I loved your father, but I loved you so much more. I kicked him out so that you could spread those little wings of yours with whoever you wanted."_

Akaashi cried the day she told him that. It was the day they got married, and she could have put it in her speech or something. But she didn't. She pulled them aside and took their hands into hers, and cried. She was just so proud, and her eyes were happier than they'd ever seen her. 

"Keiji, I think they would be happy with how we turned out." 

"I think so too, Koutarou." 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about two days because I need to get this out of my system, I'm sorry if it's hard to follow at all. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading. It's not that long, but it's the longest one shot I've ever written. I don't write for the longevity of writing.
> 
> Thanks to Julian, Jamie and even Jay for have read it a few times before I finally post this. Blame them for any kind of grammar or spelling mistakes! /j 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always, please leave any criticisms you have, comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Bye bye!~
> 
> -Andro


End file.
